User blog:Ausllygator/Why i ship Seddie!
ok, so if you're wondering why Seddiers ship Seddie or why I''' ship Seddie is going to be in this blog. If your a Creddier, i don't advise you to read this because some Creddiers may get really offended but this is NOT a bashing blog, its only my opinion. First off, I love love/hate relationships. So if you love love/hate couples than you might like Seddie. <3 '1. "The Game":'' it has been confirmed by Dan that Sam and Freddie don't really "hate" each other and it was just a game that they played since the end of 6th grade and they keep playing it because they are afraid to stop. 2'''. ''They care for one another:'' Sam and Freddie may seem to "hate" each other, but they actually do care for one another. '''Here are examples that i have listed: a) Freddie gave away his cruise trip up to Missy for Sam (iReunite With Missy) b) Sam told Freddie Carly didn't really love him but for what he did because she didn't want him to get hurt or to have a false relationship (iSaved Your Life) c) Sam was very concerned when Freddie got hit by the taco truck and even threw down food on the ground and kept telling Spencer she wasn't kidding around (iSaved Your Life) d) Freddie came looking for Sam, without Carly telling him to. Freddie also gave advice to Sam about taking a chance if she likes a guy, his exact words: "Look, I know its scary for you to put your feelings out there, cuz you never know if the person you like is going to like you back, everyone feels that way!. But you never know what might happen if you don't-" (iOMG) e) Freddie pulled Sam back because he didn't want her to get hurt, his exact words, "Careful Sam, those are sharp!" (iStill Psycho) Even though he knows she can take care of herself <3 f) 'After Freddie got fired from working at the Pear Store, Sam said "Don't you think you were a little rough on him?!" and she quit for Freddie. She may only wanted the job to spend time with Freddie because after he got fired she follow him out the door. '(iPear Store) 3. ''Creddiers misunderstand how Sam and Freddie's relationship works:'' So many Creddiers think that Freddie only puts up with Sam for Carly. NOPE. WRONG. Freddie actually enjoys the way Sam treats him and he even said "It'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time!" (iKiss). Not only that, but in iOMG when Sam was acting all nice, Freddie got annoyed and thats kinda funny because I'm sure all of you would think he would enjoy the peace and quiet without Sam's beatings. But he got annoyed and found it unusual, its like he's thinking, "What is going on, why isn't Sam insulting or beating me?, what's her game?!". That proves to show that Sam doesn't need to change for Freddie because he loves her just they way she is. 4. The look on Sam's face during the Creddie dance: We all know how the episode ended. Carly and Freddie end up dancing together because they both had a suckish night. During that dance, Sam walks in to the Groovie Smoothies and sees Carly and Freddie slow dancing in front of her! You can see she was hurt and destroyed. If Sam was actually not jealous, she would of said "Wow, Nerd, you finally got a dance with Carly?" but she didn't say anything, she just walked out of the Groovie Smoothies without a word and took another glance and slowly walked away. Dan also said that Seddiers should enjoy the ending because it showed some jealously going on, it was probably foreshadowing. 5. The way Sam treats Freddie but she is really just in love with him: I'm pretty sure these things happen in real life too. Either a girl/boy picks on the other, when they secretly just like them or love or in love. It was also proven that Freddie has given hints and signs that he knows that Sam is in love with him. Here are some examples: a) "You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him" (iDon't Wanna Fight) So he may of thought Sam has liked him for a while because this was in season 1. b) "Yeah, savor it" "Savor what?" "The love, the Carly love" "Pssh, jealous?!" (iSaved Your Life) Hmm, i wonder why Freddie thought Sam was jealous... is Sam's crush on Freddie that noticeable?........ c) "You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple" "Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood" (iSaved Your Life) Sam didn't even deny that she couldn't stand to see them as a couple. d) "Aww Sam, if your in love with me, just say so!" "Nyehh" "Nyehh" (iWas A Pageant Girl) Sam didn't even say no, she just made a weird sound and so did Freddie. And the funny thing is that this episode was right after iSaved Your Life, hmmm..... 6. The way they said "I love you" to one another: I didn't get why they broke up because the thing that happened with Spencer and Jenna, to me, it didn't apply to Sam and Freddie. They still fought like they did before they dated just with kisses :) But the break up with Seddie was totally different with Creddie. Creddie's break up was more understandable. Freddie broke up with Carly because they were dating for the wrong reasons. It wasn't real, it was a way Carly could repay Freddie back for what he did. And, nobody told Freddie to listen to Sam, he could of just ignored her and still be with Carly, but he didn't. Seddie's break up was not reasonable to me because they were doing just fine. It was the same old Sam and Freddie back in the days, how else are you suppose to make them act? Freddie also mentioned how the kiss at the lock-in was intense but FUN but he never said anything about how kissing Carly was like. But the break up wasn't a totally lost because when Sam was walking out of the elevator, Freddie said "I love you" and you can see how shocked but happy Sam looked and she was kinda hesitant to say it back but she could trust Freddie so she said "I love you too" and there wasn't dork, nerd, or Fredward at the end. She truely said it with love and her voice cracked meaning, she felt really weak inside. Creddiers believe that the "I love you" was platonic, but they made out until midnight! that didn't happen with Creddie! and Creddie's break up kiss was the cheek and Seddie's break up kiss was the lips :D 7. "I would never date Sam Puckett, and she'd never date me!": I found this funny because that has been proven WRONG. Sam ended up kissing Freddie in iOMG and Freddie ended up kissing Sam in iLost My Mind and guess what? they ended up dating! <3 So "NEVER" is a strong word, kinda like how Jennette and Nathan say they will "NEVER" date each other and only think each other as siblings? hmm.... 8. ''Freddie's crush on Carly was never meant to be taken seriously:'' We all know from the beginning of iCarly that Freddie Benson is "in love" with Carly Shay. Well, i don't believe that because if your "in love" with someone, you don't stalk them and whenever Freddie would try to hit on Carly, you would hear laugh tracks in the background. Or if you would hear Freddie say "I'm in love with you" "Because I love her!" you can also hear laugh tracks and many Seddiers and I believe that Freddie's crush on Carly was only meant for the comedy. When I first saw iCarly for the first time, I never said "Awww" or "They are so cute together" I didn't even ship Seddie back then, I only watched it for the comedy, but I'll admit, I only watch iCarly nowadays for Seddie. So if you look back and watch the old iCarly episodes and hear how Freddie says "I love you" to Carly and hear how he said "I love you" to Sam, you can tell there is a difference. BTW, Freddie never really said "I love you" straight to Carly face, he said "Because I love her!" but he said it to Sam. He did say "I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends and I'm totally cool living with that constand pain!" (iPilot) but there was laughter in the background. There was never one time when Freddie said he loved Carly, there wasn't a laugh track behind it. And in iOpen a Restraunt, Freddie said "Is it to late for you to love me?" and again, you can hear the laugh track. When Freddie said "I love you" to Sam, you don't hear any laughing, all that you could hear is music, clapping, and "awes". 9. First kisses between Seddie and Creddie: Sam and Freddie shared their first kiss with each other. If Freddie loved Carly so much, he would wait a thousand years to kiss and wait for her to be his first kiss, but! he shared it with Sam instead, and Dan Schneider wrote this episode! :D They also has a background music playing during the kiss. Running Away by AM. Carly and Freddie's first kiss was when Freddie saved her life and got hit by a taco truck. There was not music in the background, just "oohs" and Mrs. Benson interupted them and even spank Carly with Freddie's underwear! while Sam and Freddie first kiss was private and peaceful. The other Creddie kisses were all the same. And in the extended edition, Freddie wiped off his lips after Carly had kissed him, but he NEVER wiped off his lips when Sam kissed him or Melanie, which he thought was Sam at the time. Also, when Carly and Freddie were kissing in the studio, you could hear thunder and see lightning and that is not a good sign, meaning they aren't meant to be or something didn't feel right. Freddie kept retreating Carly but he NEVER retreated Sam, in iOMG, he was just a stick, very still, but he didn't pulll away. Sam and Freddie have kissed 10 times while Carly and Freddie have only kissed 6 times, 4, if you take out the ones from the extended edition. 10. Dan is a Seddie shipper: Many fans don't find this a big deal but it is! this is Dan's show and he gets to decide which ship happens! and it has been given various signs that he adorre love/hate and the connection between Sam and Freddie. He even said in his twitter "Some times its fun to see couples getting back together after a break up" or something like that, and he implied this for Bade, and he might also mean Seddie too. Dan created an arc for Seddie with 4 episode all about them. He never wrote any Creddie episodes or created an arc for them because there wouldn't really be a storyline for them. Dan made Sam's character more mature and nicer. When Sam helped that little boy whose a nerd (iBattle Chip), which is funny because she would make fun of nerds, that just shows she only did that to Freddie because she loves him. Dan has also made Freddie's character more abnormal in iBalls and even Sam comforting him. I also ship Seddie because the pairing is just adorable, i don't think Carly and Freddie look good together. So those are all the reasons that i love and adore about Seddie, how they are just denial about their feelings and how they are back playing "The Game". I also made a youtube video about The Seddie Story, so if you would like, you could check it out here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvICkbb4O_Q I also believe Sam deserves Freddie and if your a Creddier, you would probably say, "What? after the way she treated him all this time?!" well, yeah because think about it, Carly gets everything she wants and I think its only fair that Sam ends up with Freddie because she loved him first, for who he is, not for what he did. And think about Sam's feelings, its not just about Carly's love life. feel free to disagree and give me feedback, you can give me your opinions on your ship or whatever! :D sorry this blog in like super looong but i had to list them all down :P I hope to blog again soon! BTW, I don't like all love/hate couples, Seddie is just one-of-a-kind to me :) It is also my first ship, so it is verrrry special to me <3 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts